Ruby smart (SmArt Ruby)
= SmArt Ruby (Or ruby_smart) is a character in the series of CYBERSPACESOS, and is the youngest of the 9 siblings. History Not much is known of her backstory, but it's believed that she was made right after Sane Ruby died for absolutely no reason at all. According to Flirty Ruby, she was very quiet most of her life and refused to talk. Even after she started to talk more, Sad Ruby purposely cut her neck open. This caused her voice to be very raspy. This is also why she has a bandage on her neck and rather wears her iconic sweater vest. Appearance SmArt Ruby wears a dark sweater vest, along with sweatpants that are even a darker blue. She remains identical to her other siblings, but her iconic and unique traits is her shaggy and messed up hair (originally only had minor spikes), her smaller pupils, her signature fluffy eyebrows, and her being taller than most of her siblings (the exception of Angry Ruby and Passionate Ruby). Under her sweater, she has both a shirt and a sleeveless t-shirt with a bandage on her neck. In official art, she has a aesthetically pleasing hoodie and a grey one for her "alter ego". Future Appearance Smart Ruby changed dramatically, as her appearance is more different and modernized. She wears a sweater-vest-jacket, a new clothing outfit, and modernized jeans. Under her jacket, she wears a t-shirt that hides her modified scar that extended.One major change was her hair, as it is more tame than before and slightly longer. Smart Ruby has a mysterious shadow under her eyes and has a mark on her cheek. Personality Her main characteristic is her intelligence, being able to solve puzzles and difficult quizzes and questions. This doesn't mean she knows everything in the world, but she tends to pretend that she in fact does. Due to a incident in her 10th cyberyear in her life, she holds a deep self hatred for herself and others around her and is very insecure about her history. SmArt Ruby is the most stoic out of everyone, when she didn't care about Angry Ruby's finger being cut off since she knew her finger would grow back and when Passionate Ruby complained about a certain flaw about SmArt Ruby. This stoic nature is caused by her intelligence, as it makes her oblivious. She is very violent, like when she stabbed her own TV she created. SmArt Ruby may seem very hateful, but she actually holds a more kind personality when she is with someone she trusts. Smart Ruby is very scared of strangers for some reason, as she thought her future self would "rape" her. She seems to not care for her family's well-being, as she took a picture with Future Smart Ruby pointing a gun at them. Smart Ruby may seem like a good emotion with the law, but she really isn't. She may have killed someone, have communist beliefs, been sinful in a church, and may have gotten hungover and drunk in multiple parties with friends (actually herself). Although she has communist beliefs, she's also an atheist for some reason. Future Personality Like her appearance, her personality has changed a lot. Instead of being oblivious and stoic, she is very aware and alive to never forget about her problems. Smart Ruby's intelligence is increased to a larger point. A new personality trait she inherits is her dealing with situations with violence, as she killed Sad Ruby in the possible future. Smart Ruby is more of a softie, extremely sensitive. Relationships ruby_greedy She holds a hateful grudge for her older sibling as she was teased by her in her earlier years, but Greedy Ruby hasn't teased her in recent cyberyears because Smart Ruby became more violent as these cyberyears passed. Even though their relationship is in risk, they seem to work together perfectly. In the past, it's assumed that Greedy Ruby actually helped her out after the incident. In an upcoming comic, they'll work together (HOLY) finding a journal of Smart Ruby's first ancestor even though it looks like a Bible. ruby_sad Due to Sad Ruby purposely slicing her neck open, she hates her with a cold passion to the point of almost killing her by doing the same thing Sad Ruby did to her. Sad Ruby has the same amount of hatred to SmArt Ruby, but doesn't really care as long she stays away from her. Originally in earlier designs and such, Sad Ruby really didn't have an opinion on her and everything was positive. ruby_passionate The two both have a positive relationship, as Passionate Ruby lets her into her room and lets her talk about her problems with her. She understands the things Passionate Ruby has to do and never refuses a order from her. As said, Passionate Ruby has a minor issue with Smart Ruby being related to her first ancestor who was a communist. ruby_awkward Their former relationship was very close. When Awkward Ruby and her were younger, they loved each other and explored their home together often. SmArt Ruby made an accident and so Awkward Ruby felt a hatred for her younger sibling. Like Greedy Ruby, she helped Smart Ruby way after the incident. ruby_angry Angry Ruby and SmArt Ruby are in somewhat a abusive relationship, and even after the younger group move away to somewhere else in their world, SmArt Ruby still has flashbacks of all the abuse as when she says "Angry Ruby tortured me with violence to the point I have to suffer memories of her crushing me and pinning me to the ground..". ruby_sane SmArt Ruby admires her sibling as the two are very similar, and Sane Ruby thinks less of her. Not much is known, but it's safe to say they both share traits. Trivia -SmArt Ruby seems to be unable to eat solid food, which is why she barely weighs over 100 pounds. -Her pessimistic personality is based off the creator's usual self. -Although in Rubytho's doodles, she may seen smaller than 6"2, she is, in fact 6"2 feet tall. -Rubytho draws her the most, and posts the doodles on Twitter. -Since SmArt Ruby is very complex in personality, she can literally erase some of her emotions in her dreams. This does not mean she can erase others' feelings and memories, she can only do this to herself when she's extremely depressed and angry. Her mind will resolve things by "killing her mind". -She isn't a emotion to fight, but she will if she has to. -Occasionally, Smart Ruby will pretend to enjoy Passionate Ruby's jokes and puns, when really they're terrible. -In comic 1, she barely cared about Passionate Ruby's joke/announcement until she heard what the commotion was about and ran off, indicating she doesn't care about the things that happen around her. -If she was a human, she'd be dead. -Although Smart Ruby is, well, smart, she's bad at basic math. Which is ironic, since it's usually complex math people are bad at. -Smart Ruby is around 16-19 cyberyears old, which means the incident happened around 6 to 9 years ago when she was only 10. But it's revealed that she is now 17. -This is also a reference to "69", a number used for sexual positions. -Her instrument would be a grand piano, if she had a theme song somehow. -If they had computers, Smart Ruby would type like this: hOw Do YoU EvEn- -The date where the incident happened was 5/12/????. -Smart Ruby's canon birthday is on June 14th, which, coincidentally, is Rubytho's birthday. This may be because they both are very similar. -Smart Ruby has a social media account on some website, as it seems like a mix of Deviantart & Snapchat. She also seems to be very popular. -Apparently Autotune Ruby wants to "fuck" Smart Ruby, which would be incest. -Autotune Ruby would occasionally call Smart Ruby "6"2 tall sibling" or "younger nii-san". This may be a reference to her extremist-anime-ish personality. •In 20 years, Smart Ruby will possibly destroy the majority of Cyberspace by spreading her beliefs. •In Cyberspace History, Smart Ruby's first ancestor was not the first Smart Ruby, she was just the first Smart Ruby to start the main family.